


Suit n' Tie

by myprincejongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin are Best Friends, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Stylist Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myprincejongin/pseuds/myprincejongin
Summary: Taemin is a fanboy over the K-pop boy group  ALL4U and forces Jongin to go to their fan sign.butGoing to this fan sign isn't the only eventful thing that happens to Jongin.Spoiler, it has something to do with the short one.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Suit n' Tie

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is mildly inspired by a manhwa I read called "Lack of Love." but I'm putting my little kaisoo spin to it!
> 
> psa i have no clue how fan signs actually work so...

_[ NEWS ] New K-POP Group ALL4U Set to Debut in One Month!_

* * *

**two years later.**

* * *

_"You need to go for me or I will go to the closest cliff and jump off. No cap."_

_"Okay, first of all, Taemin, I don't even know their names." Jongin sighs._

_"NO! You don't understand the life of a fanboy. You need to go for me."_

_"Taemin-"_

_"Tickets go on sale tomorrow at three I'll pay you back! Thanks!_

_"Wait-"_

_It goes silent. "I cannot believe him..." Jongin says to himself and rolls his eyes. Taemin is his best friend and is a massive fanboy of ALL4U but Taemin does get very annoying sometimes. Like right now. There's no reason why he should need to go to a fan sign for a group he doesn't even know the names of. He has never even heard one song by them._

\---

That's what he said two weeks ago. Now he's being handed an album by them and being seated with a bunch of fangirls. He can feel the girls looking at him and judging him for being one of the very few boys in here.

 _D.O, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun..._ He repeats in his head over and over. _Chanyeol is Taemin's favorite._ He eventually gives himself a headache for constantly repeating their names. It's hard to remember when you don't have a care in the world. But this is for Taemin, _stupid_ Taemin. Let's just say Jongin is not enjoying his time. He wants to get this over with now so he can give this stupid thing to Taemin so he can go home and can nap in peace.

After ten minutes of waiting and being beyond bored, all the girls start screaming. He looks up from his lap and the guys walk out one by one in front of the table. He barely remembers what they look like. Once the girls all stop screaming they all bow, "Hello, we are ALL4U." All four of them clap. Jongin holds in an annoyed sigh. They all introduce themselves one by one from left to right.

The one farthest to the left with the bright blue hair bows, "Thanks for coming today! I'm the cutest, Byun Baekhyun!" He winks and holds up a peace sign. The fans cheer and this time Jongin sighs. Seriously? He knows groups do this but seeing it in person is a different story.

"Don't listen to him," the next one says, he has the white hair and is super tall compared to the rest. _Is that Chanyeol?_ "because I'm the cutest. Chanyeol!" _Taemin's favorite._

The next one with orange hair bows, "Sehun at your service." The girls cheer again. And lastly the smallest with basic brown hair, bows. "Hi, I'm D.O!" _Okay, wait._ He has a much deeper voice than Jongin would have thought. The four sit down and talk a little more about their promotions for their current album which is sadly in Jongin's hands and how they are sadly coming to an and. Jongin honestly does not care. Can they just start signing already? 

Jongin is the first of the third row out of six. Taemin told him before they can take a while and are kind of hard to get to go to. Taemin has been a fan since day one of the existence of ALL4U and has all of their albums, been to all their fan signs and concerts. This one he forced Jongin to come to because he couldn't call off of work. Yes, Taemin and Jongin are both in their twenties.

It goes by very slowly, the guys teasing the audience when they aren't busy, playing with the things the fans give them and also handing them back to their managers. Then after the first row finally finished is when Jongin decided to pay attention to everything. He also decided to get a picture of Chanyeol for Taemin. He noticed the change in what they had on and around them. All four of them had something on their heads and a few things around their necks. Baekhyun and Sehun had the most things around their necks. They all had a flower crown on except D.O who had on clip on kitty ears. Chanyeol had a pokemon plushie on his lap and one next to him. He also noticed how some of them stopped a manager from taking something here and there. Mostly Chanyeol trying to keep the plushie. 

The rest was kind of a blur until the second row was all done and they were taking their little break. D.O and Sehun were the ones speaking while Chanyeol and Baekhyun were messing around with bubbles behind him. "Next week is our last stage for _Cherry Lips_." The fans all made disappointed sounds. Jongin remembers listing to this once yesterday just because he was coming to this stupid thing. "But!" Sehun pipes in, "We will give you guys a little performance now." The fans all cheered and screamed their names as they got in positions and their song started to play. All he can think about the whole time is how much he hates this but how he is going to love rubbing it in his face about all the things they did. Especially this. Taemin didn't shut up about this when it came out. 

The song ends and everybody cheers and claps. They talk a little more and sit back down. Then the realization hits when the staff tells him to stand up and get in line on the side of the stage. He sighs heavy when they tell him to go. He doesn't know what he's doing but when he sits down he sees the slight surprise on their faces that a male is in front of them. He must have been the first one. Jongin saw another one earlier. 

"Oh, hello there! First time?" Baekhyun asks and tilts his head. So he has the cute role of the group? "Yeah. I'm here for a friend who's a really big fan. He couldn't make it." Baekhyun smiles, "That's very sweet! What's h..his name?" _Is he shocked that there are male fans or what?_ "His name is Taemin."

Baekhyun writes "To Taemin" on the album cover. "How long as your friend been a fan?" Baekhyun asks as he flips the pages to the first of his own. Guess he's going to write something else? "Since debut. He's been to all your guy's concerts and fan meets. " Baekhyun's head snaps up and he looks very surprised. Jongin looks down, suddenly embarrassed. Jongin looks back up to see Baekhyun writing something on his page. "is it weird because it's a guy and not a girl who's a big fan?" Jongin blurts out. He wants to hit himself once he sees the look on Baekhyun's face. It goes from shock when he blurts out "No!" very loudly, to panic, to worry, to flush red and embarrassed as he waves his hands in front of his face. Jongin heard some of the fans snap thinking Jongin did something to upset Baekhyun.

"No, absolutely not! It's just..different? In a good way of course!" Baekhyun laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck. the manager behind Baekhyun waves her hands the quietly tells Jongin to move on. "Oh! Times already went? Well, thanks for coming..." Baekhyun trails off. "It's Jongin." He says with a small smile. Baekhyun then holds his hand up for a high five, "Jongin." He parrots. Jongin gives the idol a high five and moves on. The album is closed and slid over to Chanyeol.

"Hello!" He greets, holding his hands out, palms up. "Hello," Jongin says quietly and puts his hands on Chanyeol's like he thinks he's supposed to do. Jongin jumps when Chanyeol holds his hands and moves their hands to lace their fingers together. He can hear the fans behind him going "oooh." Jongin looks down, embarrassed. The confidence this one has. He also thinks about how he can rub this in Taemin's face. Chanyeol lets go of his hands and signs the album cover and does the same where he flips to a page of his own. "So I heard this is for a friend of yours, Jongin?" After Chanyeol finds his page he looks up with a large smile. First of all, he's a good listener if he remembers just that alone.

Jongin nods his head, "Yeah, and you're his favorite. He never and I mean _never_ shuts up about you." Chanyeol smiles even wider and scribbles something down on his page. "I'm flattered!" Once he finishes writing he places his hands on his chest over his heart and sighs out like those in a movie who is in love with another. Jongin and Chanyeol both laugh. Chanyeol once again writes something on the page and ends it with a big heart on the other page. He then stretches with his arms above his head. Jongin then notices how one of his buttons isn't buttoned right. He can't believe nobody noticed it since it is in the middle of his chest. Naturally, he reaches to fix it. He doesn't realize this is something he can't do when Chanyeol jumps and a manager is right about to force Jongin's hand away, except Chanyeol is also quick to hold his hand up to stop the manager. Once Jongin buttons the shirt properly, Chanyeol holds his wrist and looks at him. "I didn't even notice that." He admits. Jongin laughs, "I can tell and also sorry, it's out of habit.." Jongin takes his wrist away from Chanyeol's grip and has to move on because of what he did. Now he can see the remaining manager's eyes on him.

It's not like he's a creepy fan for an excuse to touch them. He's here because of his stupid friend. Yeah but nobody but the two know that. Sehun is next and he's quick to sign the cover. He seems to be the quiet one of the group. He flips to a page of his own then looks up. "So your name isn't Taemin?" He asks. Jongin nods, "I'm Jongin, Taemin is the fan." Then Sehun's blank expression changes to a cute pout, "You aren't a fan?" He asks. Now Jongin is confused.

"I mean... you guys aren't bad..." Jongin rubs the back of his neck. Sehun reaches over the table and places his hand on top of Jongin's, "You should consider it!"

"Maybe," Jongin says. Sehun smiles softly then takes a pin off of his jacket and points to Jongin's jacket. Jongin nods and scoots closer. Sehun reaches across the table and puts the pin on his jacket. "Why?" Jongin asks. "So that you remember that the great Oh Sehun of ALL4U gave it to you and that you should so listen to our stuff." Sehun winks, _What a flirt._ He can hear both D.O and Chanyeol laugh at Sehun's words. He pouts and playfully hits them both in the arm. The album is slid across and now Jongin is seated in front of D.O. The first thing he notices compared to the rest of them is that he has big lips and eyes. Oh, and he also has a paper crown on.

"Wow, you're cute." Jongin blurts out without actually thinking before saying it. Both of their eyes widen. D.O laughs and Jongin clamps a hand over his mouth and squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. When he opens his eyes he notices how his smile is heart-shaped.

"Maybe you're already a fanboy," D.O says in a teasing tone and Jongin nearly chokes. This is _not_ how this was supposed to go. Supposed to be in and out no problem not go in hold hands with two of them and say stupid pointless things! Taemin will not live to see another day.

"D.O-"

"Just call me Kyungsoo, I don't think my stage name sounds right coming from people." D.O- err- Kyungsoo, says, cutting him off. He signs the cover and flips to a page of his own. "Does your friend want anything written to him?" Kyungsoo asks. Jongin now realizes he's the only one that asked that and he doesn't know what the other three wrote. "I..uh... just something cute?" Kyungsoo looks down and writes something down.

Jongin taps the tabletop. His patience for this is just about out. He then looks at the clock by the door. He's been here an hour already. He sighs quietly...them jumps when he feels something warm on his hand. He turns around and Kyungsoo's hand is on his own just like Sehun did to him. "You okay?" Kyungsoo asks.

"I- yeah! Yeah, it's just that I'm not very patient with this considering I'm not the fan, my friend is," Jongin admits, "I just want to be over with this and go home, you know?"

Kyungsoo nods, "Yeah I get that. I want to go home too. Not everybody is a fan of ours or groups at all. But it's nice to have somebody who doesn't keep going on about how much they love you.

"I think I'd go crazy," Jongin says. They both laugh. "Also, Uhm, Kyungsoo. Am I allowed to leave after you? I don't want to be here any longer once we're done." Kyungsoo bites his lip, "Normally you need to stay till the very end but..." he trails off then calls over somebody. Jongin notices how he looks like he could be an idol himself. Young looks, bright red hair, and the slight muscle he has to him. Kyungsoo pulls him down and whispers something in his ear. The guy, who he assumes is another manager but their personal one looks at Jongin. He pulls away and nods and walks off.

"What was that?" Jongin asks. Kyungsoo looks around and motions for Jongin to lean in. He does as well as Kyungsoo and the idol talks low in his ear, "Usually this isn't allowed at all but I asked if he could talk to somebody about letting just you leave once we say goodbye." They pull apart and Jongin swears hs has the most stupid grin on his face. "Really?" Kyungsoo nods and says, "I figured because you aren't really a fan and more of a person doing a favor-"

"But you should be!" Sehun suddenly chimes in, leaning over to the two of them. Kyungsoo scoffs and lightly pushes his face away. Sehun laughs as he returns his attention to the fan in front of him. 

"Well...thanks Kyungsoo," Jongin says with a smile. The red-haired guy comes back and says nothing but nods at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo faces Jongin, "Junmyeon here will lead you out when we're done." Jongin looks at the now Junmyeon who smiles at him. 

"Well... I guess I best be going now." Jongin says. Kyungsoo's smile falls a little... unless Jongin is just seeing things. Kyungsoo squeezes his hand and Jongin looks. Since when were their fingers laced together and how long? It feels more intimate than it should. Plus he's not special, he does it to every fan. Jongin gives the idol one last smile. Their hands come apart as Jongin stands up. Junmyeon motions his head for Jongin to follow him. Jongin feels a lot of eyes on him as he walks with Junmyeon out of the room.

There is such a heavy silence as Junmyeon leads him outside. Then, he stops. And of course, Jongin stops too because he'd run into him. Junmyeon then turns around, "You're very well dressed. Did you dress?" Jongin raises an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"I also saw earlier when you fixed Chanyeol's button," Jongin cringes, he'd love to forget that and the look of murder on the staff's faces. "And I was wondering if you'd like to be hired as their stylist?"

Jongin nearly drops the album in shock. "I- What?"

Junmyeon pulls a little white card from his front pocket on his shirt and holds it in front of Jongin. He takes it and reads it over. A simple business card with their company name, Junmyeon's full name, a business email, and number. Jongin looks up. "Not to be mean but they can barely dress. Kyung- D.O is the only decent one. You can decline this offer but think about it? My number is on the card." Junmyeon smiles and pats Jongin on the shoulder twice before walking back to where he came from, leaving Jongin no time to actually reply.

"I-" Jongin stands there, very confused.

**Author's Note:**

> was it okay? I hope so.


End file.
